


Run with Foxes, Hunt with Wolves

by Fu3go



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alpha!Harry, omega!Louis, wataha - Freeform, zmiennokształtność
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis i jego wataha składająca się w większości z samic, są wstrząśnięci po utracie alfy i wkrótce potem samce ze wszystkich stron przybywają na ich terytorium, aby rywalizować o prawo do zajęcia jego miejsca. Louis popada w chaos, przestraszony utratą jeszcze jednego członka watahy i nieufny w stosunku do samotnych samców, którzy codziennie wydają się wzrastać w liczebności, ale kiedy silny nieznajomy kroczy do przodu, aby nie tylko walczyć o zostanie alfą, ale aby zawalczyć o Louisa, to może uda mu się utrzymać na powierzchni wystarczająco długo, aby dotrwać do następnej pełni?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Część I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Run with Foxes, Hunt with Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140639) by [69louis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/69louis/pseuds/69louis). 



> Beta: Marcelowa (którą zawsze zapominam zaznaczać tu)

Na początku przyszli powoli. Tylko jeden z dwóch tygodni, otaczający linią terytorium Tomlinsonów jak sępy czekające na śmierć zwierzęcia. Ale, jak dni się przeciągały, i pełnia księżyca majaczyła, coraz bliżej liczebność wzrastała, samce bez pary ukazywały się w watahach po dziesięciu.

Większość z nich zachowywała dystans, z pełnią szacunku dla nowej watahy, do której przyszli rościć jako własną, oglądając i czekając. Ale niektórzy z nich, niestety, nie byli tak nieśmiali. Ze wszystkich stron czuli, że to się zdarzy, wyczuwali to w powietrzu; Alfa nie żyła i z brakiem syna przejmującego obowiązki, wataha Tomlinsonów będzie bez przywódcy aż do następnej pełni księżyca, gdzie ci samce będą walczyć, niektórzy z nich umrą, dla honoru Alfy.

Wataha składała się w większości z samic, ale była także inna słodka nagroda do wygrania; pojedynczy samiec omega.




\- Chodź ze mną, Louis – błagała Lottie. - Nie będzie żadnej zabawy bez ciebie.

Młodsze samice w watasze przyjęły nawyk w ciągu ostatnich tygodni chodzenia nad rzekę, która znaczyła wschodnią linię terytorium watahy i oglądania samców patrzących na nie. Lottie, najstarsza siostra Louisa, codziennie przychodziła błagać go o pójście z nią.

Louis nie poruszył się ze swojej żerdzi w oknie z kamienną twarzą i ciszą jak zwykle.

\- Jesteś tu od tygodni, pełnia księżyca jest wkrótce, nie chcesz zobaczyć potencjalnych Alf? Nie jest zdrowym siedzenie w środku, cały dzień gapiąc się przez to okno.

Znowu spotkała się z ciszą, jej błagania pozostają bez odpowiedzi. - Louis, te fochy go nie przywrócą, on odszedł, to koniec.

\- Nie chcę tego słyszeć.

\- On nie żyje.

\- Myślisz, że nie wiem tego lepiej niż ktokolwiek? - warknął zjadliwie Louis .

Lottie zrobiła zaskoczony krok wstecz, ale i tak mówiła dalej. - Markus nie żyje i nie ma nic, co ktokolwiek mógłby zrobić, aby go przywrócić, Louis, ale jest tutaj ponad setka samców, jeden z nich będzie alfą, czy ci się to podoba czy nie. Nie jest wartym rozejrzenie się zamiast siedzenia tutaj z poczuciem przygnębienia?

\- Jestem jedynym, który w ogóle przejmował się Markusem, był naszą alfą, umarł, aby nas ocalić, a wszyscy zachowują się, jakby nie miał nawet znaczenia.

\- Minęły trzy tygodnie, Louis – powiedziała uspokajająco Lottie.

\- Więc co?

\- Więc naprawdę sądzisz, że pomożesz swojej watasze przez przebywanie w zamkniętym pokoju, gapiąc się przez okno całymi dniami? Wszyscy się martwimy. Już straciliśmy naszą alfę, teraz tracimy naszego Louisa?

Louis ponownie odwrócił wzrok od siostry z poczuciem winy. - Nie tracicie mnie, po prostu-

\- Po prostu, co? Powiedz mi. - Głos Lottie był poważny. - Ja tylko chcę ci pomóc poczuć się lepiej, wariuję bez ciebie w pobliżu, muszę kręcić się wokół innych dziewczyn, a wiesz, że potrafię znieść połowy z nich.

Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na uśmieszek, który wykrzywił kąciki jego ust. - Jak cię traktują?

\- Okropnie, skopię im tyłki, jeśli mama nie poderżnie mi gardła za sienie spustoszenia tak blisko wielkiego wydarzenia. Tęskniłam za tobą tak bardzo, Lou.

\- Ja za tobą też. - To nie było kłamstwo.

\- Chodź ze mną, proszę. - Błagała. - Jeśli nie będzie zabawnie, wrócimy.

\- Dobrze – w końcu westchnął.




Rzeka była zapełniona ciałami, w większości samców. Oblizując wargi i przyglądając się młodym samicom z pragnieniem, Louis był natychmiast zdegustowany.

Większość z nich popisywała się, chcąc zaimponować potencjalnej partnerce, uprawiając zapasy na niby w szybkim prądzie rzeki, rzucając sobą nawzajem, aby pokazać swoją siłę. Żaden z nich nie wycinał jak alfa, Louis był tego pewny.

Wilk śmigając podążał za dwójką rodzeństwa, jak pokonywali drogę w dół rzeki w wilczej formie, Lottie jest ładną blondynką [jako wilk] a Louis pięknie płowy. Znaleźli zacienione miejsce i osiedlili się, aby obejrzeć praktyczną grę.

Louis oparł swoją futrzastą głowę na łapach z brakiem zainteresowania, jawnym w jego posturze, to nie było tajemnicą, że nie bawiło go oglądanie tych samców miotającymi sobą dookoła jak szmacianymi lalkami, ale z podnieceniem Lottie toczących się przez nią falami, nie mógł zmusić się do olania siostry, którą ignorował przez tygodnie.

Para oglądała jak wielki szaro-czarny wilk krążył nieznacznie dookoła brązowego. Kłapali zębami i warczeli na siebie w powolnym potęgowaniu walki, zanim zmagali się na podłodze.

Szary wilk okazał się lepszy od brązowego, rzucając go na plecy w dominującym geście, upewniając się, że rzucił spojrzenie na brzeg rzeki watahy. Oba wilki usunęły się z drogi, aby zrobić miejsce na kolejny mecz i kolejna dwójka zajęła ich miejsce.

Pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis go zobaczył, po prostu połyskiwał bielą, zębami i dzikimi oczami.

Jego biała sierść błyszczała srebrem w świetle słonecznym i chociaż nie był obecnie najstarszym samcem, był niemal największym. Jego imponująca postura wymieszana z tą dominacją w powietrzu, która zdawała się podążać za nim gdziekolwiek poszedł, przykuwając uwagę każdego członka watahy.

Brodził w rzece, chude mięśnie kurczyły się pod futrem. Lottie szturchnęła brata i zachichotała. – Dalej masz wątpliwości, czy nasz nowy alfa jest tutaj czy nie? - droczyła się.

Louis wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował oglądanie go na wpół oszołomiony, jak duży czerwono-brązowy samiec pokonał drogę w stronę srebrnego wilka, pośrodku szybko płynącej rzeki. Zaczęli krążyć powoli, poszukując możliwości, jakiegoś miejsca do uderzenia, a inne wilki zaledwie minuty przed wypełnieniem otoczenia plotkami i trajkotaniem, ustąpiły ciszy, nie ważąc się przemówić, nawet wiatr w drzewach zdawał się zamilknąć.

Futro białego wilka najeżyło się, jego wargi wykrzywiły się w najbardziej wściekły wyraz twarzy, i przez ciszę warczenie zagrzmiało z jego gardło w powietrzu. Przez ułamek sekundy spojrzenie czystego przerażenia przyćmiło rysy ciemniejszego wilka, strach przed słowami, jedno z tych poddańczych i przestraszonych, i zanim czerwony wilk mógł się poddać, jak Louis był pewny, że to zrobi, biały wilk podszedł na niego. Atakując bez ostrzeżenia, zablokował czerwonego wilka i spadli mocno, wysyłając fale wody rozbryzgujące się na brzegach.

To nie trwało długo i wszyscy obecni wkrótce dowiedzieli się, że czerwony wilk, mimo podobnego rozmiaru, nie miał szans. Skończyło się skowytem i słyszalnym „pop” z nogi czerwonego i wszyscy oglądali go, jak kuśtykając i skomląc wyciągnął się z wody, jak najdalej od białego wilka.

Podnosząc się na nogi, jego klatka piersiowa falowała nieznacznie od walki, jego sierść ociekała kryształowymi kropelkami, biały wilk obrócił głowę i rozejrzał się po brzegu rzeki po stronie samic, szukając, dopóki jego oczy nie wylądowały na rodzeństwie Tomlinsonów.

Oczy białego zdawały się obczajać Louisa i niezdolny do przemówienia czy poruszenia się oglądał jak wielki wilk wprawiał się w ruch, truchtając z rzeki i w stronę miejsca, gdzie Louis i Lottie siedzieli zamrożeni, otrząsając wodę z futra, jak podszedł.

\- Och, moje wilki. - Louis niejasno usłyszał Lottie oddychającą obok niego, gdy czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza i puls dudnił mu w uszach.

Biały wilk poruszał się z celem, przez cały czas jego oczy nie przerywały wpatrywania się w omegę, podchodząc, aby zatrzymać się dokładnie przed nim z oczami jak diamenty i głosem ciepłym i chrypiącym, gdy przemówił. - Mam na imię Harry i kiedy stanę się alfą watahy, uczynię cię moją omegą.

Potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic nie odezwał się i odwrócił, pokonując drogę z powrotem do rzeki, wychodząc po drugiej stronie i ostatecznie znikając w lesie, zostawiając Louisa oniemiałego i z czerwoną twarzą.

  
  


 

 

 


	2. Część II

Louis czuł wzrok wszystkich obecnych wilków na sobie. Niektórzy wpatrywali się w innych, po prostu gapiąc się w szoku, gdy zamrugał gwałtownie i spróbował otrząsnąć się z odurzenia białym wilkiem, Harry'ego, nastawionego na niego. Louis tak strasznie chciał się stamtąd wydostać, pobiec, ale jego kończyny odmówiły wyprostowania się.

Czuł pocieszające ramię na sobie i spojrzał w górę, aby zobaczyć Lottie z uspokajającym uśmiechem na wargach. - No dalej, chodźmy stąd – wyszeptała.

Wyglądało na to, że wyciągnęła go z szoku i pociągnęła na nogi. Gdy odeszli od brzegu rzeki, Louis trzymał głowę wysoko z oczami zwężonymi wbrew wszystkim spojrzeniom. Był zdeterminowany, aby nie pozwolić swojej watasze spowodować, żeby czuł się zakłopotany przez sytuację, o którą nie prosił.

* * *

 

\- Nie cieszysz się, że cię tam zaciągnęłam? - napawała się Lottie, wylegując się na łóżku brata ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

Pozostał cicho ze swojego miejsca przy oknie.

\- Hej – zawołała – Nie bądź zażenowany. Reszta watahy była po prostu zazdrosna, że on ich nie wybrał.

\- Nie jestem zażenowany.

\- Jasne, że nie.

\- Nie jestem.

Rzuciła w niego poduszką. - Jesteś, znam cię wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy jesteś zawstydzony.

\- To po prostu wzięło mnie z zaskoczenia, to wszystko – utrzymywał Louis, uparty jak zawsze. - Czyż nie było nagłe?

Lottie przewróciła oczami. - To tak działa znalezienie partnera, Louis.

Potrząsnął głową – A skąd to wiesz? Jedyny samiec, jakiego znasz jest z tobą spokrewniony.

\- Mama mi powiedziała – wzruszyła ramionami – A poza tym to nie tak, że on cię jutro poprosi o ucieknięcie i bycie jego partnerem.

\- To i tak nie ma znaczenia – westchnął Louis, obracając się do do okna – Nie jestem zainteresowany.

* * *

 

\- Słyszałam, co się wczoraj stało przy rzece. - Matka Louisa, Jay, uśmiechnęła się promiennie ze swojego miejsca przy kuchennym stole, gdy Louis zszedł po schodach o poranku, następnego dnia po „incydencie” z białym wilkiem, Harrym.

\- Na wilki, ty też o tym słyszałaś? - burknął Louis, odsuwając grzywkę z oczu.

\- Cóż, tak. Jestem twoją matką – powiedziała rozdrażniona.

\- Plus ta wataha jest pełna plotkujących suk – zauważył Louis, narzekając.

\- Uważaj na język – warknęła Jay. - Nie myślisz, że to wielka sprawa, że potencjalna alfa już wybrała partnera? Oczywiście, że dziewczyny będą o tym rozmawiać.

Louis podciągnął się na ladę i skrzyżował nogi w indiańskim stylu, oglądając swoją matkę, która patrzyła na niego z dumą w oczach, i dokładnie zważywszy, jak załamie ją tym, że nie zaakceptuje Harry'ego, jako swojego partnera.

\- W sensie, chyba to jest wielka sprawa, ale-

Jay mu przerwała. - Zawsze wiedziałam, że będziesz partnerem następnej alfy. Mój syn – wstała, krzesło zaskrzypiało o podłogę, gdy zostało przez nią odepchnięte i sięgnęła do policzka Louisa swoimi zimnymi palcami. - Jesteś naprawdę najlepszy, wiesz?

\- Mamo – powiedział Louis, odpychając rękę Jay – Posłuchaj, nie jestem pewny czy, w sensie- wiem, że nie chcę być jego partnerem.

Jej niebieskie oczy otworzyły się szeroko. - No cóż, dlaczego, psiakrew, nie? Louis, to jest duży, duży zaszczyt – powiedziała, ponownie łapiąc jego twarz.

\- Wiem, mamo wiem, ale po prostu- ledwo co go znam, co jeśli, jest jakimś dziwakiem. I nie jest jeszcze nawet alfą, tam są setki samców. - Louis spojrzał na swoje ręce, następnie wracając spojrzeniem na oczy jego matki. - Po prostu, nie mam co do niego dobrych odczuć.

To nie było do końca prawdą, w zasadzie Louis nie był nawet pewny, jakie w ogóle miał odczucia co do Harry'ego.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko, ledwie miał czas na pomyślenie, a co dopiero być pozytywnie nastawionym na chęć zostanie partnerem jakiejś przypadkowej alfy. Chciałby bardziej niż cokolwiek cofnąć się o miesiąc, kiedy był tylko on i jego wataha, kiedy Mark wciąż żył i i nie było tych uczuć, jakby niebezpieczeństwo czekało za rogiem.

Jay potarła łagodnie jego policzek kciukiem. - Nie bądź głuptasem, po prostu nie przywykłeś do samców w okolicy, może gdybyś go poznał, nie byłbyś tak nieśmiały i wtedy poczułbyś się lepiej.

\- To nie będzie w porządku, mamo, ja-

Przerwała mu – Po prostu spróbuj – błagała – Dla mnie, proszę?

Taka uparta i nastawiona na swoje, że odrzucała rozważenie uczuć Louisa. Jay nie rozumiała, że on po prostu chce zapomnieć o całej tej poniżającej męce.

To sprawiło, że Louis chciał naskoczyć na nią, wykrzyczeć jej w twarz, warknąć, ale jak mógłby, kiedy patrzyła na niego z taką miłością i dumą? Wiedział, że ten argument był stracony, przynajmniej na razie.

\- Nie składam żadnych obietnic. - Louis w końcu westchnął, znów wysuwając się z rąk Jay i zsuwając z kontuaru, stawiając kilka zimnych kroków na płytki kuchenne do lodówki.

Poczuł oczy swojej mamy na plecach, wpatrujące się w niego. - Popełniasz błąd – ostrzegła.

Louis zignorował to, otwierając lodówkę, czując irytację ogrzewającą jego twarz. - Dlaczego w tym domu nigdy nie ma nic do jedzenia? - wściekł się Louis, złoszcząc się na tę całą żenującą sytuację.

\- Idź sobie zapolować, skoro jesteś już takim dużym chłopcem, Louis – powiedziała uszczypliwie, dopasowując się do gniewu syna.

\- Poszedłbym, jeżeli samce nie odstraszyłyby całej zwierzyny. Te ziemie nie są stworzone do zajmowania się tak wieloma wilkami naraz. Pełnia księżyca nie mogła przyjść dość szybko.

\- Mam popołudniu jechać z Alice do miasta po zaopatrzenie. Po prostu będziesz musiał znaleźć zamiennik – powiedziała Jay, wzruszając ramionami i odchodząc, aby z powrotem usiąść przy stole kuchennym.

Gotujący się ze złości Louis zatrzasnął lodówkę i wybiegł z kuchni przez drzwi frontowe. Pokonał dwa gankowe stopnie naraz, czując oczy kolegów z watahy.

Wataha Tomlinsonów żyła w ciasnych kwaterach; około tuzina małych domów powciskanych na kilku akrach ziemi za ostępem północnej Kalifornii. Louis słyszał kilka starszych pań szepczących do siebie, bez wątpienia plotkowały o nim i o białym wilku. Louis chciałby, żeby zostawiły go w spokoju i chciałby zapomnieć o wczorajszym pokazie nad rzeką, ale, oczywiście, to się nigdy nie zdarzy.

Czuł jak policzki płoną mu czerwienią, gdy wystartował w pełnym sprincie w stronę lasu, na razie nie przejmując się zmianami, czując wiatr rozwiewający jego nieuczesane włosy i pogniecione ubrania, kiedy coś, coś dużego, zatrzymało go na szlaku.

Louis wyczuł jego zapach, nim go zobaczył, piżm wymieszany z niewątpliwą wonią krwi. Poruszał się szybko między drzewami, ciężki i zakrwawiony, ze świeżo zabitą łanią w szczęce.

Harry poruszał się w kierunku omegi, łania zwisała bezwładnie spomiędzy jego ogromnych zębów. Zatrzymał się około jarda od niego z oczami przenikliwymi jak sztylety, obczajając ciało Louisa.

Jego wilcza forma była nawet większa w oczach ludzkiego Louisa i powinien poczuć się bezbronny, jednak był dziwny komfort w sposobie, w jaki biały wilk widniał przed nim, coś ochronnego w sposobie, w jaki się w niego wpatrywał.

Bez przerwania ich kontaktu wzrokowego Harry zniżył głowę i położył łanię przy stopach Louisa, i to było tak, jakby komunikował się bez słów; Harry zabił tę łanię dla niego.

Wyczuwając, że dostał to, co chciał przekazać, mrugnął raz i odwrócił się w stronę lasu, wchodząc z powrotem między drzewa, aż nie mógł być już dłużej widziany pomiędzy szczelinami drzew.

Louis spojrzał ze zdumieniem na łanię u swych stóp, a potem z powrotem na kolegów z watahy, którzy zdawali się być teraz nawet bardziej zainteresowani nim, parę dziewczyn rzucało Louisowi rozgoryczone spojrzenia.

Jay, która wyszła na zewnątrz w pewnym momencie wyczuwając zamieszki, stała, uśmiechając się triumfalnie na ganku.

Louis spojrzał na nią przez ramię w zdezorientowaniu, a ona zaśmiała się. - On się do ciebie zaleca! - zawołała. - Byłoby niegrzecznie nie zjeść tego.

* * *

 

\- Dał ci co? - Nos Lottie zmarszczył się ze wstrętem.

\- Martwego jelenia – chrząknął Louis.

\- To była łania – poprawiła Jay – I symbolicznie, tradycyjnie samiec, który chce zalecać się o partnerkę, poluje i dostarcza zdobycz do jej stóp. To pokazuje, że jest żywicielem.

\- To całkiem romantyczne, kiedy tak się o tym myśli, Louis – wyszczerzyła się Lottie.

Cała trójka siedziała w maleńkim salonie, dyskutując o Harrym.

\- To nie jest romantyczne, to dziwne. Poza tym, jestem doskonale zdolny do zadbania o siebie – zaprotestował Louis, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

Jay przewróciła oczami. - Przestań być takim świętoszkiem. Daj mu szansę. Masz blisko osiemnaście lat, to czas na zaczęcie poważnego rozważania związania się.

\- Muszę znaleźć partnera, który będzie dostarczać mi jedzenie do stóp – dąsała się Lottie.

\- Proszę bardzo, bierz Harry'ego – zaoferował Louis.

\- Lottie, proszę – błagała Jay, odwracając się do niej – Przemów swojemu bratu do rozsądku.

\- Myślisz, że nie próbowałam? - zapytała Lottie, śmiejąc się z niedowierzaniem. - On jest niemożliwy.

\- O co wam chodzi? - warknął Louis poirytowany sposobem ich rozmawiania, jakby go tu nie było. - Nie chcę być partnerem tego czubka i nie chcę tego całego zainteresowania od wszystkich.

To zamknęło je obie na chwilę. - Troszczymy się o ciebie, Louis – szepnęła Lottie po minucie. - Chcemy tego, co dla ciebie najlepsze, a to jest naprawdę wielka sprawa. Po prostu do dupy jest widzenie ciebie odrzucającego coś dobrego, bo się boisz.

\- Nie boję się – Louis znów warknął.

\- Boisz – powiedziała Jay, sięgając, aby chwycić jego rękę. - Po śmierci twojego taty, ja-

\- Mamo, nie – powiedział Louis potrząsając głową. - Wspominasz o nim za każdym razem, gdy nie robię dokładnie tego, czego ode mnie chcesz i to nie jest fair.

\- Twój tata chciałby- – zaczęła.

\- Skąd wiesz, czego by chciał? - Oczy Louisa sztyletowały te jej, jego frustracja na całą tę okropną sytuację sięgała zenitu. - On nie żyje, jest martwy od lat, nie mów o nim.

Jay spojrzał na Lottie po pomoc. - Lou, jak możesz tak myśleć? Pełnia księżyca jest za trzy dni, a jeśli do tego czasu Harry nadal ci nie zaimponuje, wtedy powiedz mu nie. Ale obiecasz mi coś? - zapytała z poważnymi oczami.

\- Co?

\- Że nie odrzucisz go z powodu swojej dumy.

* * *

\- Louis! - zawołała Jay z dołu. - Ktoś do ciebie.

Louis nie wychodził z domu przez cały dzień z obawy przed Harrym pojawiającym się i zawstydzającym go. Nie mógł znieść więcej szeptów od tych dziewczyn. Robiło mu się od tego niedobrze.

\- Nie zejdę na dół – zawołał.

\- Schodź tu w tej chwili! - głos Jay podniósł się przeraźliwie.

Usiadłszy z prychnięciem i wstawszy z łóżka Louis skradał się powoli na dół. Jay stała u ich podnóża, ugniatając sobie dłonie w nastroju ledwie ukrywanej paniki.

\- Jest na zewnątrz – powiedziała, posyłając Louisowi nerwowy uśmiech.

\- Kto to?

\- Harry!

\- Co, czemu?

\- Skąd niby mam to wiedzieć? -warknęła, poganiając Louisa na górę. - Zamierzam go zaprosić, idź się ubrać.

Patrząc w dół na swoją piżamę, skrzywił się, odwrócił i pobiegł na górę. Lustro w łazience ujawniło całkowity terror. Wyglądał jak szop, torby pod oczami i okruszki czipsów w kącikach ust.

Przeczesując szczotką włosy i wciągając na siebie koszulkę, momentalnie przypomniał sobie, że planował zaakceptować Harry'ego jako swojego partnera i że to nie miało w ogóle znaczenia, czy zobaczy Louisa w piżamie wyglądającego jak fleja. Ale było coś w myśli, że biały wilk zobaczyłby go takiego, co sprawiało że Louis czuł jak przewraca mu się w brzuchu.

Po sprawieniu, że wyglądał trochę mniej jak potwór, odważył się powoli zejść po schodach. - Tutaj jest – powiedziała Jay, nie będąc w stanie zamaskować ulgi w głosie. Wyglądało na to, że nie czuła się całkowicie komfortowo, musząc samotnie zabawiać Harry'ego.

Louis nigdy wcześniej nie widział Harry'ego w ludzkiej postaci i zauważył niechętnie, jak przystojny był wyższy samiec. Był chudo umięśniony jak pływak, nie o tak pokaźnych rozmiarach jak jego wilcza forma. Jego barki były nagie a na jego szczupłym pasie wisiała para starych spodenek. Jego oczy były srebrzyście zielone, bladoskóry i ciemnowłosy obserwował Louisa z emocjami, których mniejszy chłopak nie potrafił odczytać.

\- Przyniosłem kolejną łanię – powiedział bez ogródek Harry, głosem tak głębokim, że Louis myśli, iż może to poczuć w swojej piersi. - Jest na zewnątrz. - Wskazał w stronę maleńkiego okna kuchennego, które wychodziło na przód domu.

\- Uch, to miłe z twojej strony? - wymamrotał Louis, marszcząc delikatnie brwi.

\- Czyż nie? - wyszczerzyła się Jay.

Omega przeniosła się niezręcznie z nogi na nogę wpatrując się w swoje małe dłonie, czując oczy Harry'ego wbite w siebie. - Przestań się gapić! - sapnął w końcu Louis, coraz bardziej zmęczony niekomfortową ciszą.

\- Louis! - skarciła Jay.

Rysy Harry'ego rozpogodziły się, wargi wykrzywiły w górę po obu końcach w uśmiechu, jak wypuścił delikatny chichot, który wypełnił kuchnię. - Przepraszam, nie sądzę, że mogę coś na to poradzić.

Louis poczuł ciepło na twarzy. - Zamknij się – burknął słabo.

To jedynie poszerzyło uśmiech Harry'ego. - Ciesze się, że jesteś dzisiaj taki rozmowny, ostatnimi dwoma razy gdy cię widziałem, nie powiedziałeś ani słowa.

\- Jakbyś dał mi szansę coś powiedzieć – najeżył się Louis.

Wzruszył ramionami, wciąż się uśmiechając. - Chyba masz rację.

\- Właśnie wpadłam na świetny pomysł! - głos Jay wtrącił się, odrywając koncentrację Louisa od Harry'ego.

\- Jutro, nocą przed pełnią księżyca, my, czyli wataha, powinniśmy się zebrać, w dodatku samce są zaproszeni.

\- Nie wiem, czy to taki świetny pomysł – powiedział Louis, przezorny w stosunku do zaproszenia setek samców na terytorium i puścić ich luzem.

\- Czemu nie? - zapytał Harry, zaniepokojone zielone oczy powróciły na Louisa.

\- Rzeczy mogą wymknąć się spod kontroli, samce przeważają są w stosunku 5 do 1. jeśli cokolwiek stanie się komuś z naszej watahy...

\- Nie pozwolę się na to – jego głos dodawał otuchy.

\- Nie możesz być wszędzie naraz – zauważył Louis.

\- Mam swoje sposoby.

\- Weźmy to do starszyzny – zaoferowała Jay – Zobaczymy, czy spodoba im się ten pomysł. Wiem, że dziewczętom tak.

* * *

Cała wataha i Harry, ku irytacji Louisa, stłoczyła się w maleńkim domu Mae i Johna Chase, najstarszych wilkach w watasze Tomlinsonów. Większość watah miała starszyznę, która konsultowała się z alfą, ilekroć była decyzja do pojęcia.

\- Prosimy, prosimy – błagało wiele dziewcząt, bez wątpienia podekscytowane myślą bycia w stanie zbratania się z samcami.

Najmłodsze samice w watasze dorastały bez żadnego samca w ich wieku, poza Louisem, którego Mae przewidziała, że będzie omegą przy narodzinach, więc nikt tak naprawdę nie był zaskoczony, kiedy dostał swoją pierwszą gorączkę w wieku 13 lat. Żyli w większości w otoczeniu samic i wiele koleżanek Louisa z watahy postrzegało to jako ich jedyną szansę na znalezienie partnera. W pewnym sensie współczuł im, Louis mógł zrozumieć frustrację wierzenia, że będzie na zawsze bez partnera, ale on, w przeciwieństwie do większości z watahy, mógł zepchnąć to na bok dla bezpieczeństwa ich wszystkich.

\- Cóż, nie widzę przeszkód – przemówił po sekundzie John .

Westchnięcia podekscytowania wybuchły w pokoju, po których nastąpiły ciche szepty.

\- Ale to jest niebezpieczne! - zauważył Louis podnosząc głos, więc mógł być słyszany ponad rozmowami. - Jesteśmy mniej liczni, zapraszanie samców, których nawet nie znamy, na nasze terytorium jest życzeniem śmierci-

Silne ramię oplotło Louisa w pasie i pociągnęło go, przerywając mu. Harry przemówił: - Pomogę ich chronić, stanę na straży w czasie imprezy – jego głos nabrzmiewał autorytaryzmem, naturalny głos alfy oszołomił Louisa delikatnie i sprawił, że czuł gorąco i zimno na skórze.

Harry nie wygrał jeszcze bitwy, a wataha już traktowała go jak alfę. Louis spodziewał się takiego traktowania od dziewcząt, ale nawet dorośli przechodzili samych siebie, usiłując go prosić. Louis otrząsnął się z odurzenia głosem alfy i zaczął wiercić się w próbie wydostania się ze stalowego uścisku Harry'ego. - Jest ich zbyt dużo nawet dla ciebie, żebyś nas chronił i nawet cię nie znamy, jak możesz oczekiwać, że po prostu ci zaufamy? Mówię wam, to zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- Łatwo ci mówić – jedna z koleżanek Louis wtrąciła się, rozdrażnienie kolorowało jej twarz. - Ty już masz partnera, ale reszta z nas nie ma takiego szczęścia.

\- On nie jest moim partnerem! - zaprotestował Louis, mocniej usiłując odepchnąć od siebie Harry'ego, ale szybko przerwał mu surowy głos.

\- Ugryź się w język! - warknęła Mae. - Jeśli chce pomóc, to powinniśmy mu pozwolić.

Louis czuł wzrastające ciepło na szyi ze wściekłości, gdy w końcu udało mu się wywalczyć wolność z uścisku Harry'ego. - Już straciliśmy alfę z powodu głupiego błędu – odburknął Louis, patrząc po watasze. - Jesteśmy gotowi stracić kolejnego członka tej watahy, ponieważ podjęliśmy niepotrzebne ryzyko? Jeśli jedno z nas umrze, to będzie wasza wina!

A potem poszedł, wypadł z maleńkiego, ciemnego domu starszyzny i wrócił do światła słonecznego.

\- Louis, poczekaj! - Męski głos, który mógł należeć do nikogo innego jak Harry'ego zawołał za nim. Wkrótce go dogonił, wyrównując krok. Był kilka cali wyższy od Louisa mierzącego 5'9 i jak zademonstrował swój żelazny uścisk wcześniej, był też kilka razy silniejszy. - Myślę, że przesadnie reagujesz.

Omega zignorowała go, dalej krocząc przez wioskę watahy wkurzony. Poruszył się, aby złapać rękę Louisa, ale szybko został odtrącony. - Dziewczyny zasługują na to, dla większości z nich to jest jedyny raz, kiedy będą mogły przebywać z samcami w tym samym wieku, racja?

\- Skąd wiesz, na co zasłużyły? - warknął Louis, zatrzymując się w pół kroku i odwracając twarzą do Harry'ego z zajadłymi niebieskimi oczami. - Ta wataha jest moją rodziną, zabiłbym dla nich, umarłbym dla nich. Popełniają błąd przez pozwolenie tym wilkom wejść na nasze terytorium.

\- Nie ufasz nikomu, nie. - To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.

Louis i tak odpowiedział. - Kiedyś ufałem mojej watasze, ale teraz są głupi i ryzykują własne życia dla błahych powodów, stając się bezbronnymi.

Biały wilk potrząsnął głową, przenikając go zielonymi oczami. - Ochronię ich.

\- Wybacz, że to mówię, ale nie jesteś jeszcze członkiem tej watahy i nigdy nie wiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek będziesz. Przeceniasz siebie, iż myślisz, że możesz odeprzeć atak setek wilków samemu.

\- Nie brzmisz na zbyt żałującego, mówiąc to i jesteś taki głupi, jeśli myślisz, że pozwoliłbym, żeby cokolwiek stało się twojej watasze – głos Harry'ego udelikatnił się – lub tobie.

\- Nawet mnie nie znasz – i to była prawda. - Poza moim imieniem, co tak naprawdę możesz o mnie powiedzieć?

\- Wiem, że troszczysz się o swoją watahę. Wiem, że kiedy alfa umarł, to cię przestraszyło. Wiem, że jesteś gotów wykrwawić się dla tych ludzi. I wiem, że oni zrobiliby to samo dla ciebie, Louis. - Wyciągnął rękę, aby chwycić dłoń mniejszego samca. - Musisz znów nauczyć się ufać swojej watasze.

\- Nie mów mi, co muszę – powiedział Louis, odwracając wzrok od niego po raz pierwszy.

Harry przyciągnął go prędko, tak szybko, że ledwo miał czas na reakcję. - Wiem, że musisz nauczyć się pozwalać rzeczom odchodzić. - Potem jego wargi obniżyły się, zacięte i gorące, zderzyły się z tymi Louisa, wypełniając go odczuciami, jakich wcześniej nie doświadczył.

A potem to uczucie odeszło, zastąpione zmieszaniem i jego gorącym oddechem na twarzy omegi. Louis gapił się na niego w szoku, jego oczy przeszywały duszę omegi jak kryształowe, zielone sztylety. - Louis, zostaniesz moim partnerem?

  
  


 


End file.
